REMORSE
by Beyond Birthday Beyond Belief
Summary: this is my first fanfic sence i deleted the old one.this time i will do it right.anyways this is a sad boyxboy where ulquiorra sees ichigos pain from the after life and visits him in dreams sence his death.how will ichigo react?will it get better or worse
1. Chapter 1

**A LITTLE BIT-OK-ALOT OF EMO PAIN AND INNER TORMENT...**

**AND THIS IS BOYXBOY SO DONT READ IF YOUR AN ASSHOLE.**

**I DONT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF THE GOD DAMN CHARICTERS. **

**THATS TITE KUBOS JOB NOT MINE THANK YOU NOW HE CANT SUE ME!**

**ichigo layed in his bed having yet another sleepless night of torment.**

**thinking of what pain he had wrought.**

**..of when ulquiorra reached for him...not oriheme mind you.**

**he was behind oriheme when ulquiorra whispered ichigos name.**

**"why...did i lose to the man...i had grown..accoustomed...too..."he whispered.**

**behind orihime ichigo reached for him from the ground.**

**...but orihime destroyed the hand of the arrancar before he could respond...**

**...thinking with her stupid head that ulquiorra loved her...**

**...but no...he loved the man who had killed him...**

**ichigo sat up in his bed.**

**his heart empty.**

**and his soul destroyed.**

**yes at the time he had hated the arrancar with a now it was unbareable pain that he lothed.**

**once ulquiorra had kissed him out of the heat of battle.**

**knowing full well what things would come of that.**

**ichigos confused rage-the unstopable force of hurt and fear had killed the man who loved him**

**...and whom he loved...now when it was to late.a year after...a year too late...**

**lady mirichio was omegai was dead yet he could not feel happy.**

**he was in pain.**

_**"your soooo weak!"**_** ichigo heard his inner hollow say**

**.he did not fight back.**

**hichigo looked at him pussled..**

_**"king...stop the rain and zongetsu will drown for certain..."**_**hichigo said.**

**coughing as the waves engulped him.**

**"GOOD!IF YOU DIE IT WOULD BE A BLESSING TO BE RID OF YOU!"ichigo screamed as the rain came down.**

_**"OLD MAN!NOOOOOO!"**_**hichigo screamed as he saw zongetsu swept under the current.**

**hichigo dove after the man as he sank deeper and up with the dieing man in his arms...**

_**"zongetsu...dont die please.."**_**hichigo begged**

**...his black eyes filled with pain.**

**"i will not die boy...i assure you that.."zongetsu said. **

**then he coughed up blood.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OH AND THANK YOU FOR THE CRITISISM FOR MY EX-BOOK DARLING.**

**AND I DID TRY TO EDIT MY SPELLING. **

**PLZ REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE OR DISLIKE IT.**

**EVERY THING HELPS.^.^ THANK TITE KUBO OWNS BLEACH AND NOT I.**

ichigo sat on the sideways building watching as hichigo screamed and sobed as zongetsue didnt wake up..

_"ZONGETSU!NO DONT DIE YOU BASTARD!PLEASE DONT DIE!YOU THE ONLY ONE I HAVE!PLEASE ZONGETSUE PLEASE SURVIVE!"_ hichigo screamed.

tears running down his face...blending in the rain.

_"zongetsue...zongetsue please dont leave..please..."_hichigo sobed.

ichigo watched on in horror...of what he had done..

.he knew zongetsue wasnt dead but only injured...he left his minds eye...

he sobed into his rukia wouldnt hear him.

..crying so hard like he had for a year...crying himself to sleep...though sleep..

sleep never came...

**ULQUIORRA POV:**

it was absolutely unbareable...

seeing ichigo like this...a broken man...wishing for death.

it hurt ulquiorra because...he himself had been down that road.

..when he thought he had killed ichigo...he felt...like he had died along with him...

now ichigo was ulquiorra was only reishi

.only reishi particals floating around in ichigos everything...but not being seen.

never being able to help the warm shinigami boy who he had loved so.

..then he realised..

.if he could get a bit of strength he could write to ichigo...

to tell him to increase his spirtitual pressure...

so ulquiorra could come back...

and tell ichigo...

everything he had never gotten the chance to say...

that he loved ichigo and that he would never betray him...never again...


	3. Chapter 3

**AM I DOING OK?TELL ME IN A REVIEW AND I WILL RESPOND.**

**AND IM SOOOOOOOO HYPER CUS OF THE SUGER...NOMNOMNOM.^.^..**

**..ANY WAY TITE KUBO OWNS ME OR YAOI WOULD BE EVERY WHERE!**

**OH AND THANKS AARON FOR THE EFFING SPOILER! I HATE U!**

**NOW I KNOW SOME DUDE ULQUIORRA DIES BUT I HAVNT SEEN HIM IN AN EPISODE YET...**

***KILLS AARON*ANY WAYS BACK TO THE STORY..*KILLS AARON AGAIN* .**

ichigo sat in his in his did he do it?why did he kill ulquiorra?

then he turned over faceing the somthing caught his attention...a moving object?

he looked closer...his pencil...was writeing by itself?he got up and looked closer.

_dear ichigo kurosaki..._

_i know that i am dead but i want you to are my words that i never spoke._

_my last breath._

_i would give you every thing if i had somthing left._

_and in the black of night..._

_i am always always thinking of you._

_so i want you to never ever forget that i love you and you alone._

_..my kurosaki kun..._

_i loved you and even in my last breath i did not reget meeting you...because with out you..._

_i would never have gained my heart your freind spoke of...love?_

_because...i love you... my darling..my one and only kurosaki kun..._

_so pleasec dont cry any more...it makes me cry...and i dont want to see anything but your smile..._

_love ulquiorra cifer_

ichigos eyes watered as he collapsed on his knees smiling and crying...

"i love you too...i would do anything to take it back please let me find a way...tell me what i could do...to see you again.."he sobed.

_ps.i cant tell too could die...and i never want to see you like that...dead._

ulquiorra wrote.

ichigo cryed harder.

_fine ill tell you just...stop crying please...it makes my heart hurt..._

ulquiorra wrote.

ichigo grined as the plan went on the paper..


	4. Chapter 4

**OK NOW THIS IS SOMTHING I HAVE TO SHARE:**

**IM EATING A LEMON...**

**..WHILE WRIGHTING A LEMON..**

**...exept...**

**WELL THIS CHAPTER IS MORE LIKE A FLUFFY THAN A LEMON.**

**...LIKE A PILLOW!OOOOOOOOOH!**

**ANY WAYS I DONT OWN BLEACH CUS IF I DID IT WOULD BE EVERY FANGIRLS DREAM...**

**...YAOI FANGIRLS ANYWAYS...SO TNX U...REVIEW.**

ichigo sat out side.

blinded by the sun he had not seen for months.

in awe of its beauty..

..the light reflecting off his white tee shirt..

he smiled...

.knowing thaT he could be redemed..

.that his sins had been forgiven...

all he needed to do is realese bankai.

get ulquiorras reishi close enough to the blade and to break it.

then the built up spirit pressure would spill into the reishi and pull it together...

...bringing ulquiorra back...back to him...

he smiled as he headed over to urahada shop to use the small space...

he couldnt wait. he was exstatic. but ulquiorra...

wasnt so exited.

he told ichigo it would take weeks of of endless training...

but ichigo just told him to stop worrying.

but little did he know that ulquiorra could go into dreams...his dreams in general...

****ICHIGO,S DREAM OF LAST NIGHT..****

****ichigo woke up in the sideways building place.

stareing at the distance. as he saw hichigo googling at ulquiorra who was walking regaly.

_"my god hes so fuckin beautiful!shit king your fuckin lucky!i might just have to kill you!"_hichigo said.

ichigos eyes were locked on the man who was now standing before him.

his green eyes stareing tenderly at him...like melting emeralds...shimering with affection.

ichigo gasped as ulquiorra wraped his strong, cold arms around ichigo...kissing him.

ichigo shivered under his grasp.

that icy cold grasp...

..ichigos eyes filled with tears as he kissed ulquiorra back.

wraping his arms around him.

intertwinded in eachothers arms...

the rain stoped..

..the moon shone..

..the sky was warm...

and ulquiorra made the world seem dim and dull.

..he was so beautiful in his coldness that he could do that...

"please ichi...please stop crying...please..."ulquiorra whispered...

his voice had a tint of sadness to it...

ichigo looked up at ulquiorra..

"i-i-i...im so sorry...i didnt...i didnt know why at the moment...why i...i never wanted the fight to end...why i never wanted to be away from you."ichigo sobed.

then ulquiorra sat by him..his head resting on ichigos shoulder...

"i did not understand it either...until i started to melt to nothingness...i relised...that everything that orihime had said was true...that love...was not only real but could drive a man over the edge of sanity..." ulquiorra said.

closeing his eyes.

"you know what kurosaki?"ulquiorra asked...

"yea..."ichigo responded.

"your verry warm..."ulquiorra said.

sighing in ichigos neck.

"thats cus your an ice cube."ichigo said.

drawing ulquiorra closer...

taking in the scent of ulquiorras soul...savoring into memory.

as to never forget what it fells like...

to be this close...and to not be trying to rip each others gut out...

**AH!MAN THIS CHAPTER IS BORING AND QUITE UNEEDED.**

**..WELL THIS BOOK IS BORING IN GENERAL.**

**RIGHT NOW BUT BEAR WITH ME! **

**IT IS GONNA HEAT UP AFTER ULQUIORRA IS RESURECTED **

**HE BRINGS A SOMEONE BACK AS WELL BY MISTAKE...GUESS.I BET .**

**ITS GONNA BE...********. **

**I BET YOU AINT STOOPID.**

**THE LAWS ARE BROKEN**

**AND SO ARE THE HEARTS OF OUR BELOVED EMOSPADA AND OUR SEXYGAMI..**

**(WHAT THE HELL!EMOSPADA?SEXYGAMI?OK BRIGITTE NO MORE CRACK FOR YOU!)**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND DONT CRITISISE THE WHOLE SEXYGAMI THING OK?**

**BYE BYES!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OK THE THEME FOR THIS IS...the city sleeps in flames by scary kids scareing kids...**

**YEA...fluffyness violence IN THIS CHAPTER. OH AND THANK YOU REVIEWER**  
**TRINITY FENTON PHANTOM FOR REVIEWING! **

**dont worry i will do it for all of my reviewers...and for the peoples i hang with**

**I WILL KEEP WRITEING FOR YOU PEOPLES...WHO REVIEW...AND ARE NICE TO ME. **

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO CRYSTAL LOVEING ULQUI AND ICHI AND WHO INTRODUCED YAOI TO ME**

**...SO YEA ENJOY THE fluffy blood shed...**

ichigo walked into urahadas shop..

.geting nieve orihime to destract urahada was nothing with her idiotic exuses.

so ichigo snuck into the shop.

his heart pounding.

pounding so hard he was afraid its loud thumping would be a dead give away to his presence.

ichigo clenched his teeth when he felt the floor squike under his foot...

then he lifted the hatch that led to the opening to the...huge basement from hell...

what ever the fuck it was it was huge.

he sat on a rock as he unleashed his it.

"bonkai."ichigo said under his breath.

his mouth like cotton.

all he could do was whisper...

and he saw the hand writeing on the note book he brung...

_ichigo...please you will die from the injurys you will obtain...ichigo stop this madness.._

_bringing the dead back is impossible._

_IT WILL SERVE ME NO JUSTICE IF YOU ONLY DIE!_

ulquiorra cringed.

"ive done the impossible...so the word is worthless...if i die...it dosnt matter...im dead inside withg out you so how could i possibly go on knowing that i killed you..and you forgave me...but i cant find the forgiveness for myself..."ichigo growled.

pointing his sword at the wall.

"lets do this."ichigo said.

_fine if you are so determened.._

_..i will obay.._

_...kurosaki kun...dont get injured...for my sake at least..._

_stay ALIVE!_

ulquiorra wrote as the sword quivered and snaped...

**GRIMMJOW POV...**

grimmjow grimmaced.

well if he could grimace he would.

he wondered if ichigo ever felt the same for him...for grimmjow.

grimmjow saw ichigos determination.

he thrusted his blade into he and ulquiorras mixed reishi.

and now he would be given the chance to love...

...and to be loved...

by ichigo...

the strawberry shinigami...

**ICHIGO POV...**

the pain...

the unspeakable pain...

the indicribesable agony...

as his own blades shards flew into his skin.

he could hear hichigo screaming in pain.

of zongetsue telling him to calm down...

ichigo only grunted in pain.

blood pooled on the floor as two slender shapes molded from the crimmson...

wait...TWO!

one molded with white flesh and green markings and the hollow mask on his head.

ulquiorra...

the other...ichigo stared in absolute shock and fear as grimmjow appeared.

..before him arms crossed...the white mask glimering cruley.

the blue eyes looking at him with a soft loving look that shocked ichigo...

ulquiorra saged to his knees.."ah now i can finaly sleep..."ulquiorra said.

he layed on the ground.

5 seconds later he was snoring.

ichigo sighed and collapsed.

grimmjow caught him.

placeing him a few feet away.

"well that was a close call kurosaki..."grimmjow said.

pointing innocently at the shard of the sword that surely would have impailed ichigo..

"er...thanks...grimmjow."ichigo said blushing.

"no more get some rest."grimmjow said.

complettely out of charicter.

he layed ichigo gentley on his back.

taking the shards out presisely.

ichigo sighed.

"grimmjow thanks..."ichigo whispered.

"no thank you...ichigo kurosaki..."grimmjow said

whispering in his ear as ichigo fell asleep...

**WELL...WOW...NICE HU?**

**GRIMMJOW IS BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**MY SMEXY BOY IS BAAAAAAAACK!**

**I WUV U GRIMMY!**

**ANY WAYS I DONT OWN BLEACH THATS TITE KUBOS JOB...DAMN GENIUS..**

**ANY WAY I HAVE A NEW MANGA CALLED KURO-KOKORO**

**PLEASE WATCH IT ONCE I UPLOAD IT ON YOUTUBE.**

**BYE BYES!MWAHHHZ!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ME:WELL THE LAST CHAPTER WAS...INTERESTING...NOW WASNT IT GRIMMJOW..?**

**GRIMMJOW:...WHAT EVER...**

**ME:HMM...ANY WAYS THIS CHAPTER IS A BIT OF OCD..**

**.NOT OCC BUT YOULL SEE WHAT I MEAN...**

**ICHIGO:OCD?**

**ME:YES OCD.**

**ULQUIORRA: THEME SONG: BAD ROMANCE BY LADY GAGA.**

**ME: INDEED A BAD ROMANCE...**

ichigo woke up with grimmjow at his side.

"are you ready ro get outta here before urahada gets here or you wanna stay and explain?"grimmjow asked.

"kay." ichigo said.

ichigo tryed to lift the still sleeping ulquiorra...but couldnt.

"ill carry him ichigo your still weak..."grimmjow said.

lifting ulquiorra with ease.

"well...time to get some gigai...your spirt energy is too strong...we need to dim it some to sneak outta here.."ichigo said.

grimmjow sighed.

"fine..."he said looking ragged and tierd.

then they made there way to the gigai room.

conveniantly placed in the basement from hell.

"what theyre only clumps of skin!"ichigo asked/yelled

"just let the souls in and the flesh will shape to the soul..."grimmjow said.

as if an idiot could figure it out.

"know it all."ichigo grumbled.

"thank you."grimmjow said.

"thats not a complement dumbass."ichigo huffed.

"just hurry up im tierd."grimmjow said.

ichigo opened the capsles and the flesh collapsed on the ground.

"well here we go."grimmjow said.

droping ulquiorra on the floor.

grimmjow fell backwards into the flesh.

the flesh formed over his soul.

he sat his head.

looking completely human.

no jock with blue hair.

ulquiorra looked beautiful.

green eyes that could pierce any armor.

ulquiorra sat up.

"where am i?"he asked.

"in urahadas basement.."ichigo said.

"oh..."ulquiorra replyed

looking none supprised to see grimmjow

"well so your in love with my kurosaki...thats why you stayed with ichigo during all of his battles?"ulquiorra asked

looking murderous.

grimmjow just looked away...

**ME:WOWY WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW.**

**I DO BELEVE I HAVE OUT DONE MYSELF...**

**WELL..**

**...I DONT FEEL LIKE LEMONS RIGHT NOW SO I WILL WRITE A JEALOUSY PART IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

***SIPS SODA.***

**SOOOOOOOOOOOO...REVIEW READ AND GIMMIE UR COOKIES OR DIE BY GRIMMYS WRATH!**

**GRIMMJOW:YEA GIMMIE THE COOKIE BITCH!**

**ME:LIKE THE PEPSI I AM DRINKING I DONT OWN KUBO NOT DRINKING KUBOS PEPSI.I STOLE THE PEPSI FROM BIG SISTER MIND YOU.**

***SIPS PEPSI***


End file.
